new year
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: hollywood arts esta organizando una fiesta para todos los estudiantes de la escuela, durante la fiesta robbie le dice a andre que tori le esta buscando ¿porque tori busca a andre?


Aquí son las 8 de la tarde poco tiempo para el año nuevo y por eso os dejo aquí un one-shot, Como no sé si vais a leer esto aun en el 2012 o ya en 2013 os deseo un Feliz año nuevo a todos.

_**New year**_

_31 de diciembre 23:40, Hollywood arts._

La escuela de Hollywood arts había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el nuevo año, había muchos adolescentes bailando en el café asfalto, algunos de ellos participaban interpretando canciones y otros solo pasaban el rato con sus amigos.

**-andre** –llamo robbie cuando vio a andre en donde todo el equipo de música se encontraba.

**-hey rob.**

**-tori te está buscando.**

**-¿sabes lo que quiere?**

**-no.**

**-ok, voy a buscarla.**

_Xxx 23:46_

**-¡hey! ¿Has visto a tori?** –pregunto andre, cuando encontró a beck.

**-no** –contesto beck. **-¿Por qué la buscas?**

**-nada importante, solo que robbie me dijo que me está buscando.**

**-puede que ha vuelto a casa.**

**-no, trina aún sigue aquí y tori no sabe conducir.**

**-buena suerte para encontrarla** –le animo beck.

**-gracias** –dijo andre antes de entrar a Hollywood arts, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos a excepción de algunas parejas que charlaban o se besaban.

**-¡andre!** –gritaba una pequeña pelirroja.

**-hey cat.** –saludo este.

**-¿estás buscando a tori?**

**-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?**

**-te vi antes preguntando a la gente.**

**-¿y donde esta?**

**-esta con jade.**

**-¿con jade?** –pregunto este sorprendido.

**-sí, tori necesitaba a jade para algo, pero no me dijo para qué**. –dijo cat encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿y jade ha matado a tori?**

**-claro que no bobo, ahora son amigas. **–decía cat con una risita.

**-¿amigas jade y tori? **–Dijo aun sorprendido **-¿la jade que tiro café a tori? ¿Esa jade?**

**-sí.**

**-pero ¿dónde están?**

**-en la clase de Sikowitz.**

_Mientras en el café asfalto._

**-¡vega!** –grito jade a tori quien estaba junto a la comida. **–¡vega!** –gritaba jade para llamar la atención de la medio latina.

**-¡hey jade!** –decía tori feliz.

**-te estaba buscando.** –dijo jade en su normal aspecto de enojada.

**-¿a mí?** –dijo tori señalándose.

**-si**

**-¿no deberías de estar con beck?**

**-sí, pero como no te encontraba no estoy con el** –contesto jade **-¿Dónde demonios estabas?**

**-había ido con trina para ayudarla y ahora esto aquí.**

**-bien, tienes que ir a clase de Sikowitz.** –ordeno jade.

**-¿porque?**

**-¡tú solo hazlo!**

**-vale** –dijo tori caminando a la puerta para entrar en Hollywood arts.

_Xxx 23:50_

Andre entro a la clase de Sikowitz.

**-no están** –decía andre en voz alta aunque no había nadie. Entonces este noto que alguien había chocado con él, se dio la vuelta y era tori. **–¡hey tori!** –dijo andre feliz de ver a su amiga.

**-¿sabes porque jade quiere que este aquí? –pregunto tori.**

**-no, pero a mi robbie me dijo que me buscabas.**

**-uhm andre, yo no te estaba buscando.** –dijo tori intentando que no sonara grosero.

**-¿entonces porque robbie me dijo eso?**

**-no lo sé.** –dijo tori encogiéndose de hombros.

**-bueno, volvamos a la fiesta.** –dijo andre intentando abrir la puerta de la clase de Sikowitz**. –no se abre.** –decía andre tirando para abrir la puerta.

**-¿Qué intentas decir?**

**-lo que he dicho, que no se abre.**

**-espera voy a probar en la otra puerta** –dijo tori caminando a la puerta junto al pequeño escenario de la clase. Esta intento abrir la puerta pero tuvo la misma suerte que andre. **–no se abre.**

Entonces andre noto un papel que alguien había pasado por debajo de la puerta.

Este abrió el trozo de papel y pudo leer "dile a vega que la quieres" ,era la letra de jade. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía? Entonces andre recordó que se lo había contando a beck.

**-¿Qué es eso? **–pregunto tori señalando al papel que andre tenía en la mano.

**-¿¡que!? **–Dijo andre **-¡Esto! No es nada** –contesto este.

**-andre** –advirtió tori acercándose a este.

**-no es nada. –**contesto andre esquivando a tori, para que no se acercara.

**-andre.**

**-no es nada, lo juro –**decía este mientras intentaba huir de tori.

**-no es gracioso andre** –dijo tori intentando conseguir que andre estuviera quieto.

**-oh no, yo lo estoy pasando muy bien.** –contesto andre dándose la vuelta para alejarse de tori pero era difícil cuando estas encerrado en una habitación que no es muy grande.

**-muy gracioso** –dijo tori acercándose a andre quien estaba intentando esquivar a tori pasando entre las sillas de la clase, tori lo perseguía para saber que había en aquel papel que hacía que andre se alejara de ella.

En ese momento tori se acercó más a andre, este intento saltar una de las sillas teniendo la mala suerte que cuando fue a saltar la silla tropezó y acabo en el suelo. Este se dio cuenta que no tenía el papel en la mano, entonces vio que tori lo tenía.

**-andre.** –dijo tori al terminar de leer el papel **-¿es verdad lo que pone aquí?** –andre solo pudo asentir con la cabeza afirmando que era cierto. **-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?** –Pregunto tori un poco enfadada –**somos amigos, me puedes contar cualquier cosa.**

**-ese es el problema –dijo andre levantándose.**

**-¿Qué es un problema?**

**-que me gustes.**

**-eres idiota. –**dijo tori.

**-¿porque? –**decía andre ofendido por el comentario de tori.

**-¿no te das cuenta?** –andre solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no. –**también me gustas.**

**-eso quier….**

**-¡bésala de una maldita vez!** –le interrumpió la voz de jade. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver a cat y robbie en una de las puertas y cuando se giraron a la otra estaba beck y jade.

**-¡jade! **–Le regaño beck –**no le hagáis caso, seguid con lo vuestro.** –dijo beck. –**vamos dejemos un poco de intimidad a la "pareja"** –decía beck haciendo comillas en la última palabra. Jade se estaba quejando pero como estaban alejándose andre y tori no pudieron entender lo que decía.

**-bueno como te estaba diciendo….** –decía andre pero otra vez fue interrumpido pero esta vez fue por tori que lo estaba besando.

**-¡feliz año nuevo andre!** –dijo tori al separarse de andre para respirar y viendo que en el reloj que tenía marcaban exactamente las doce.

**-¡feliz año nuevo tori!**

**-¡por fin!** –dijo jade cansada de esperar a que uno de los dos diera el paso de contar al otro que se quieren. **–¡shhh!** –le regañaba beck porque había echo que descubrieran que no se habían ido o mejor dicho vuelto después de hacer que se habían marchado.

**-tenemos público.** –bromeaba andre.

**-cállate** –bromeo tori antes de besar otra vez a andre.

Espero que os guste esto, lo siento no jori :( pero es que hay pocos tandre y estoy intentando que eso cambie con un one-shot sobre esta pareja.

Si alguien se pregunta cuando voy a actualizar mis dos historias va a ser pronto puede que el miércoles, no creo que mañana sea un buen día para escribir después de pasar la noche de fiesta.

Y gracias por adelantado a todo aquel que lea la historia o deje un reviews.


End file.
